Guns, Knives, and Roses
by HikariOneeSan
Summary: During a situation with rival gangs, Inuyasha is killed. While Kagome attempts to get over the shock, she seems to find a strange comfort in being around Sesshomaru, but will gang life and his hidden secrets prevent her from truly forgetting the pain.


Hikari: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I'm working on The New Maid and Dannie and I are working on Dr. Dannie now. Anyway, nobody cares about that stuff, right?

This story is SessKag. To warn you a couple of the people are extremely OOC. It's alternate universe, so it takes place in a city. Keep in mind that only the first chapter is in a third-person narrative perspective. Anyway, enjoy the story:

**Guns, Knives, and Roses**

The End or a New Beginning

**Guns were fired, blood was shed, and his body crumpled to the ground before her eyes.**Everything went black. "NOOO!!!" she screamed, jolting from the bed. A stale image of the man, whom she thought was invincible, shattered like glass in her mind. "Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango hurriedly said when she halted at the door. She finally looked around and realized that she was in Sango's bedroom, in her bed. None of last nights events registered in her mind, nor did she remember how she arrived at this place. She held her head in frustration and looked up at her friend. "Sango, what happened?" she asked, hoping that the images in her head had been illusions. Her friend walked slowly to the bed. She sat down and softly touched Kagome's arm. She looked at Kagome with sad, caring eyes. The two girls stared at each other, for what seemed to be, a very long time. "I don't know what happened, Kagome. You were the only one there. The other guys got away, and I'm sure you already know that... Inuyasha, is, is dead." The last word rang in the air and refused to go away. She sat motionless, eyes wide with shock, while Sango began to rub her arm. "What did happen, Kagome?" Sango said quietly. Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to recall the events from the night before. "I don't know! I just don't know!" she said between gasps, while sobbing hysterically. Sango pulled her in for a tight hug, and both the girls shed silent tears, for what could have been hours.

When everything had calmed down, and the crying stopped, Sango stood slowly.

"I'm gonna just let you get some more rest, ok. Come to the kitchen when you're ready, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Wait, what time is it?" Kagome questioned, rubbing tears out of her eyes, even though they still hadn't ceased flowing.

"Just past noon. You've been out like a light since you fainted last night." Sango tried to sound as if she was in a better mood.

"Oh." Kagome said with a depressed sigh as he laid back and closed her eyes.

When she thought back she could only partially remember the events that took place the previous night.

For one thing that she was absolutely certain of, she saw Inuyasha die with her own eyes.

Her beloved fiancé just suddenly shot to death, during a simple nighttime walk in the park.

She remembered part of it clearly now. They had decided to go for a walk. It was warm, and the rain had stopped.

He held her hand and they chatted happily. She couldn't quite recall when they had encountered the gang members.

She couldn't remember the words that were exchanged, or why Inuyasha had been fighting another man with his knife.

All she could deduce from the picture in her mind was that Inuyasha had indeed, successfully knocked the man down, after jabbing him in the arm.

Inuyasha could have come out of this unscathed, if not for the other gang.

They had him completely surrounded. She believed that she had been pushed safely out of the way of the fight because she knew her view had been from one the ground, behind some bushes.

Inuyasha reached for the pistol in his back pocket, but the other men pulled theirs' out as well.

They didn't even hesitate. All of the triggers were pulled. Inuyasha's bullet had gone astray, but all of the other ones were right on target.

He fell to the ground with a horrifying sound.

Then Kagome had passed out.

She knew that there must have been at least four or five men that night. Or maybe it was sometime in the morning. She had gone out with Inuyasha numerous times after midnight. There was definitely no one else in the park at that time.

All of the men were dressed in black with purple bandanas and purple hats on their heads.

She knew all too well which gang they belonged to. Naraku had been out to get Inuyasha for years, and to her dismay, he finally succeeded.

She had known Inuyasha for a very long time. They had been dating since before Inuyasha's parents died almost eight years ago, when they were both still in school.

Inuyasha had always been very close to gang life. People would say he 'hangs out with the wrong crowd.' He joined the gang after his parents death.

She never really knew the cause of their death. Every time she asked it was a car accident, or homicide, or suicide, or one was homicide and the other was suicide in the same day. She just dropped it, realizing that he didn't want her to know.

He had been a rebel all of his life. His parents never gave him much attention. They had plenty of money, so they just tried to fill the void with material things. His brother, Sesshomaru, had always been perfect, which resulted in even less attention for Inuyasha. So, one day he just started hanging out with that 'wrong crowd.'

When they died, he was already about to graduate high school. Then he suddenly dropped out, even with Kagome's pleads for him not to.

He joined the gang and never turned back. He couldn't bare to part with his love, Kagome, so they agreed to get married when they were both ready. That time was coming up soon, but now the day would never be reached.

She squeezed a couple more tears out of her eyes as she tried to remember everything that had happened, but she gave up when she realized it was impossible.

She got up slowly and walked mournfully to the bathroom. After cleaning her face she walked down the short hallway to the kitchen.

Both women, unable to set a good mood, ate breakfast silently.

Suddenly, Kagome was first to speak.

"To be honest Sango, I still can't remember half the things that happened last night, and it kind of scares me."

"Hmm. Well you don't look hurt, but maybe I should take you to a doctor anyway." She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe… How did I get here by the way?" Kagome inquired.

"Shippo found you. The police found Shippo's number somewhere on Inuyasha. When Shippo arrived, the gang was already long gone, but the police were taking pictures and you were unconscious in the bushes. Miroku was the one who brought you over. The EMT said there was nothing wrong with you. You still have to go to the police station for questioning today."

Kagome knew Shippo and Miroku very closely.

Shippo was always by Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha was the leader of the gang, but Shippo was basically his right-hand-man. They went everywhere together, especially when they had 'work' to do. Kagome was never really sure what this work was. If it involved gangs, she didn't want to hear about it. She always resented him for joining the gang. She worried that something like this would happen, and now that it has her sadness was mixed with anger.

Miroku felt the same way about gangs as she did. Inuyasha had invited him to join the gang, but Miroku said he'd rather stay in school. Inuyasha begged though. He really wanted his best friend with him. Miroku and Inuyasha stayed friends even though Miroku declined the offer. Whenever Inuyasha would offer again, he would say "I'd rather go to hell now, than die in a gang." So, Inuyasha never discussed the issue with Miroku or Kagome.

"Mm, ok." She said groggily, still trying to process everything.

Kagome rose from the kitchen stool to put her plate in the sink, but stumbled upon trying to stand.

Sango grasped her arm and gently pushed her back to the seat.

"We are definitely going to a doctor today." She said, taking the plate from her.

"Well I can't just randomly walk into any doctors office." Kagome reasoned.

"Hey, um Inuyasha's brother is a doctor isn't he?"

"Yeah, but I can't just walk in. I only met him once."

"He might see you since he knows you were Inuyasha's fiancé though. You're both going through the same thing."

"That might be true, but why would you go to work the day after your brother dies?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe you should call him though. I mean if you think about it, his parents are dead, and now his brother too. I don't think he has any family left."

Kagome sighed and leaned forward on the counter.

"Alright I'll call him. I don't really want to though, since I don't know well him, and he didn't exactly seem 'friendly' when we met. Just pass me the phone."

Kagome inhaled deeply, then dialed Inuyasha's house number quickly. She remembered that he had lived with his brother.

The phone rang several times with no answer.

"Get my purse for me. I think I have his card in my wallet… probably."

When she was given the purse, her hand reached in, and she fished for the card.

She dialed again and waited. She was surprised to hear someone answer.

"Hello?" The raspy voice said.

"Um hello. Who is this?"

"Excuse me, but I believe that is a question that I should be asking you."

"I'm sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I was wondering if I could speak to Sesshomaru. Is this the right number?"

"Of course it's the right number! What number do you think this is!?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know you so…"

"Well, obviously I am Jaken. I do everything important around here!"

"Well sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"If you wish to speak with the doctor you must make an appointment."

"Can I just come in to talk to him, please? It's about his brother."

"Just do whatever you want, you're wasting my time!" And with that he hung up.

"Well I guess he is working today." Kagome said, hanging up the phone.

"That's weird. I hope he knows what happened."

"Oh God, I don't want to be the one to break it to him."

"Well get dressed. I'll go with you."

Kagome got went to the bedroom. She put on a powder blue camisole and a white sweater. She wore jeans, and brushed her hair behind her shoulders neatly.

The women walked out of the apartment, and they both took the elevator down to the garage, where Sango's car was parked.

They got in, and searched for the address on the business card.

When they arrived, they hesitantly walked inside. They saw a short, stubby man sitting at a desk with a phone and many papers and folders.

Kagome guessed that this man was Jaken.

They walked up to the desk and Kagome stated that she had been the person who called earlier.

"A lot of people called. Do you know how many people I talked to already today? I sure don't."

"Oh come on. I just talked to you about coming in to talk to Sesshomaru about his brother."

"Oh you're…" He pressed his finger on his paper and began to look down a list. "Kagome Higurashi.""Yes. Can I go talk to him please?"

"Alright, but he is with a patient right now, so please wait for them to finish."

The women walked to a pair of chairs. When they sat down they both picked up magazines and began perusing.

Kagome's foot tapped as the nervousness spread throughout her entire body. The elevator music in the waiting room only made it more nerve wracking.

They looked up when the patient walked out. It was a woman on crutches. Sango wondered what kind of doctor he was. It didn't matter she knew he would have some answers to their questions.

They both look at Jaken. He pressed a button on the phone.

"Two girls are here to _talk_ to you or something." He stated rudely, with extra emphasis on 'talk.'

They both rolled their eyes and that looked at him expectantly.

"Well, he doesn't have all day!"

All three of them exchanged glares as Kagome and Sango hurriedly stood and picked up their things.

They walked through a door and turned the corner to see three doors. The closest one was the only one open so they walked in.

In front of them was a man, looking a lot like Inuyasha, albeit he was taller and slightly older. Cute dog ears did not adorn his head, and overall he just looked more professional, more serious.

"How can I help you?" he said in a calm voice.

"Um, do you remember me? Kagome Higurashi." She stuck out her hand in a slightly confident way. If he didn't remember she'd be embarrassed.

"Yes, I believe I do. You were Inuyasha's fiancé." He shook her hand pleasantly.

"Yes, um, this is my friend Sango." He shook her hand as well and then returned both his hands to his white coat pockets.

"Come, sit down." He invited them to the chairs as he sat behind his desk.

When they were seated Kagome was the first to speak.

"I'm surprised you would come to work today." She said with a worried tone.

"Well, I can't just drop everything because of a setback."

"You can't just call your brother's… your brother's death a setback." She reasoned, holding back tears.

Sango patted her shoulder and she resisted crying.

"Well setback or not have work to do. What brings you here today?"

"Don't you even care?"

"Of course I care."

"Then why do you sound so, so nonchalant?" She started to sound defensive for some reason.

"I can't just sit around crying all day. I have patients. Maybe you should come talk to me another time, when you're calm."

"No, no I won't. I'll talk to you now!" She planted her feet firmly and corrected her posture.

He placed his elbows on the desk, and rested his chin on the backs of his hands.

"What would you like to talk about?"

He look at Kagome, but Sango was the one to speak instead.

"I was wondering, do you know when the funeral will be? We'd like to go." She tried to remove the tension.

He changed his position back to the calm one he had in the beginning.

"I will be arranging the funeral myself. All of the details haven't been established yet. If you want to know about it I can contact you when everything has been decided." He said this in a formal, businessman kind of tone.

When they exchanged information, it seemed that everyone was a little more relaxed.

They heard Jaken call on the intercom, "Going to lunch." and everything seemed to be a little awkward.

"Is there anything else that you wanted to know?" He asked.

"Well actually, since we're here, maybe I could ask you a few questions." Kagome said.

"What is it?"

"Last night, I was with Inuyasha, and um, well the problem is that I remember some of the things that happened, but I'm so frustrated because I can't remember it all. I remember why we were in the park, and I even remember how he was killed, but everything in between disappeared. I don't even remember when those other guys showed up, or why they wanted to kill him in the first place. Did they even really want to kill him? Ugh." She groaned and frowned. Then she put her head down in frustration again.

He thought for a second while Sango rubbed Kagome's back. Then he stood and looked at her. He examined the back of her neck and head. Then he asked her to put her head up and he checked her forehead.

"You don't appear to have been hit or anything. Your memories are probably just repressed."

"What does that mean?" She asked, hoping that that meant she was fine.

"Your brain just doesn't want you to remember what happened because it was a bad experience and you are scared."

"So that means I'll be alright, doesn't it?"

"You'll be fine. Everything should come back to you in time. When you learn to except what's happened you will probably remember."

"That's good." She said, relieved.

"Well maybe we should get going. We still have to go to the police station today."

They got up and walked to the door.

Kagome stopped and turned.

"Thank you for your time, but I was also wondering if I might be able to stop by your house."

"Why is that?"

"I wanted to go to Inuyasha's room, I guess. Also, I have some things at the house that I should get."

"Sure, you can stop by whenever you want."

"Thank you."

"Sorry to bother you." Sango said as she pulled Kagome out of the office.

They passed through the waiting room, noticing Jaken was still out to lunch. They went outside and got in the car. Then Sango drove them both back to the apartments garage. When they ascended in the elevator to the sixth floor, they discovered Miroku and Shippo standing outside the door."Hello ladies." Miroku was the first to greet them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sango asked them with suspicion in her voice.

"We came to see how Kagome was. Are you alright." Shippo asked, turning toward her.

"I'll be ok. It will take some time though." She said looking down sadly.

A moment of awkward silence passed by. Then Miroku spoke up.

"How about Shippo and I accompany you to the police station." He genuinely smiled.

Sango was still suspicious though.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Don't worry about it Sango. It's just a nice safe trip to the police station. You know, I'm sad too. I wouldn't dare do something deceitful."

"Hmm, fine, take her. I'm gonna stay here and do some cleaning if you don't mind Kagome"

"It's alright, I don't mind going with them."

Kagome went to the police station, escorted by Miroku and Shippo.

When they were there Kagome was taken into a room with a table and a light.

She was very cooperative with the detective. She explained all she knew about the gangs, and she gave clues as to why someone would want to kill Inuyasha. Then she went through as much detail as she could about the previous night, making sure to warn them that she was missing half the story.

When she was done Miroku and Shippo went in to give the police more information about the gangs. Shippo lied to hide the fact that he was in the gang. Later, when Miroku scolded him, he defended himself by saying that he didn't lie, he just didn't tell the whole story.

Kagome was driven to Sesshomaru's house upon her request.

"Just wait in the car for me. It shouldn't take too long."

"Alright Kagome, be careful though." Shippo warned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know much about Sesshomaru. Inuyasha never talked about him, but he doesn't seem that safe to be around. He's kind of suspicious."

"Well, Shippo, while I do agree that he is a bit suspicious, he's actually nice when you know him. There is no reason to be scared Kagome, go on and have fun." Miroku teased.

"Fun?"

A strange smirked graced Miroku's lips as she was closing the car door.

"Pervert!" She screamed as she stomped up the front steps.

She rang the door bell and waited. She expected him to be home, since it was already almost seven.

When he answered, he let her in, glanced at Miroku's car out of the corner of his eye, then closed the door.

She looked around the house with a nostalgic feeling. She remembered being brought there sometimes. She knew her way around so after exchanging greetings with Sesshomaru, she made her way upstairs to Inuyasha's room.

She walked in the room hesitantly, then she threw herself on the bed. Smelling his stale scent in the pillows and admiring everything in the room. She wanted to contain the memory as much as possible.

As she tried gathering several of her books and other miscellaneous items she was shocked to notice her tears falling. She tried to wipe them, but they only fell more quickly.

While seeing the room his death finally hit her. She ran out in tears, sobbing and gasping for air.

On her way down the stairs and out the door she practically ran into Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him with wide, distressed eyes.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you again, but I just don't think I'm ready to take anything out of that room yet. I don't even want to be in there right now." She rushed her words, still sobbing and trying to run outside.

"Alright, that's fine. Why don't you come back when you feel better about it?"

She stopped on the porch and bowed her head.

"Yes, thank you for wasting so much of your time for me today."

She stood up and ran down the steps and over to the car, still crying.

Her tears stung her eyes and she could barely breath. Miroku drove away without saying, another word and none of them looked back at the house.

To be continued…

Hikari: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it was unbearably long, but the other chapters will definitely be shorter. The next chapter should also be in Kagome's point of view. Please review and tell me what you think. I accept both compliments, and constructive criticism so don't hold back., but don't be mean either please.


End file.
